With the development of network technologies, more Internet users complete information releasing and spreading through the network.
In a common information releasing method, an information releaser releases information to Internet through the webpage. Specifically, the information releaser creates a webpage, adds to-be-released information to the webpage, and releases the webpage including the to-be-released information to the Internet. The Internet user may access the webpage by using a webpage address or some preset links, and acquires related information from the webpage.
On one hand, in the foregoing information releasing method, information is released for all Internet users, causing that some Internet users not expecting to receive the released information views the information unintentionally when browsing webpages; on the other hand, the Internet users need to open the webpage actively to acquire the released information, causing that some Internet users really needing to receive the released information miss the information due to various reasons. Therefore, as can be seen, an effective acquisition rate of information released by using the foregoing information releasing method is low.